This invention relates to golf clubs and, in particular, to a coupling structure for connecting a golf club shaft to a golf club head.
Golf club heads are normally connected to the shaft in a permanent manner and once a golf club is constructed the head and the shaft can only be separated by a time consuming disassembly and reassembly process. The advancement of technology in the golf business has produced a large variety of golf club heads and shafts which in turn produce a wide variety of playing characteristics adapted to suit the needs of an individual golfer. Absent a convenient way to make heads and shafts interchangeable, the golfer must either have a large number of clubs with specific characteristics, or must change a particular club using a complicated disassembly and reassembly process. If, for example, a golfer would prefer to test or play a golf club shaft with different flex characteristics, or use a club head with a different weight, heretofore it has not been practical to make such changes quickly, by changing the components themselves, but rather by using different complete golf clubs which have several difference components each, instead on the one only which the golfer desired to use.
Ideally, golf club heads and shafts would be interchangeable, however, various attempts which have been made at providing this interchangeability have not gained popularity in the golf club industry.